The disappearance of Jake
by KRZK
Summary: Post season 4 finale.. where is Jake and how are they going to get him back? Leslie , Mal and some old friends need to work together to help find Jake so they can rescue him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The Disappearance of Jake:

"Sorry." Leslie apologies as Mal hesitated in the dorrway, not expecting to see anyone in the kitchen this late at night.

"That's ok hon. Couldn't sleep?" Mal asked turning on the kitchen light on as he made his way to the fridge.

"No."  
"Feel like a drinking partner?"  
"It's milk. Thought it might help settle my stomach."

"Sounds good. I think I'll join you."  
"How do you do it Mal?"  
"Do want?"  
"Keep a brave face. When I think that I might never…"  
"Hey now. You can't think like that."  
"But it's been five weeks already. The force has officially stopped looking and if run out of leads."  
"Wherever Jake is I know he's alive."  
"I wish I could believe that."  
"Trust me. That boy would swim through an ocean of fire for you. There's nothing in this world or the next that could keep him from coming home."

"This is all my fault. I should never have let him take on Maurice Becker on his own. I knew he was gunning for him and I did nothing to stop him."  
"Listen here Leslie. This is not your fault. Jake would have chased Becker with or without your permission."  
"But I had the opportunity. Standing there in that station. Hood called me to come with him to round up some more escapees, I should have sent someone else with him and gone with Jake. I should have had his back."  
"Then we'd be looking for the both of you right now instead of just Jake."

"I knew in my gut something was wrong." Leslie thought back to that split second when she'd made her fateful decision, "I hesitated, I never hesitated. I should have seen it as a sign."

"It's too late to wonder about what if's. They're not going to help us now. We have to stay positive. Jakes out there and as soon as he finds a way he'll send us a clue."

"I love him Mal. If he doesn't come back…"  
"He will."  
"He has to."

* * *

"Is that Leslie I heard downstairs?" Rose asked as Mal returned to bed quietly, trying not to wake her.

"Yeah. She's not sleeping again?"  
"Nope."  
"I'm getting worried about her. She hasn't eaten anything or had a decent night's sleep in weeks."

"I don't know how much longer she can go on like this."  
"I can't imagine what she must be going through."  
"She blames herself. She says if she had of gone with Jake instead of Hood then none of this would have happened."

"That's ridiculous. We have to do something. She can't wear this on her shoulders."  
"I know, but she's as stubborn as Jake is." Mal thought to himself.  
"I know honey. But that stubbornness is what's going to keep him alive."  
"I hope so."

"I know so." Rose held him tightly as she pulled the doona back over them with her free hand.

"If he doesn't make it out of this, it's going to take all of us to get Leslie through this."

"Oh god Malachy how did we get to this point?"

"I wish I knew."

* * *

Dawn was only just waking as Leslie stood in the office, staring at the work board. Every lead she had followed over the last 5 weeks both officially and unofficially had hit a dead end. Boxes of files filled the room. Old cases and crimes by all of those involved. Every and any possible hideout, past associate and known hang outs of everyone involved had been searched and torn upside down. If anyone knew where Becker was, no one was talking. She had drenched the bay twice and Des had gone through every surveillance tape they could find in the city searching for a clue as to where Jake had gone but nothing, not on the roads, at the airports, in the shipping terminals. Jake had simply vanished off of the face of the earth. She stared at the board, trying to find just one more lead. It had been almost a week since they had made any progress either positive or negative, and in her experience, once a case was cold for more than 48 hours, the chances of it heating up again were practically non-existent. Following the imaginary lines with her finger, Leslie traced back her steps, clue by clue, reciting everything she knew back to herself. The answer was right in front of her, it was right there, she knew it, if she just concentrated hard enough.

Her phone rang three times before she answered it. She knew who I was. He had called every morning to see how she was. She couldn't quote explain it, but something inside her hated him, blamed him. She couldn't bare to look at him right now.

"Leslie." Sergeant Hood voice asked solemnly  
"Have you got any news?" She asked coldly.  
"No. I'm sorry. Look Leslie…"  
"No!." She cut him off, "I don't want to hear it."  
"I think it's time you came back to work. It might do you some good."  
"Not until I find Jake."  
"I wish there was something I could do."  
"Just give me some time. I'll find him."  
"I really hope you do Leslie." He paused, "I have something for you. Do you think you could swing by the office sometime today?"  
"I'll try but I'm not making any promises."  
"Leslie."

"What.. you going to tell me there are plenty of other fish in the sea? That he was no good for me and I should move on? What was it you said? I should think myself lucky to be able to put Doyle behind me."

"No Leslie, of course not."  
"Why? You never liked him."  
"It's true we had our differences but…"  
"But what?" Leslie had to remind herself to calm down. "Jake is a good man and he would never just leave like this. He'll make it back home, you just wait and see."

"I hope you are right, for your sake, and Jakes."

Leslie ended the call and slammed her phone onto the desk. Her whole world was falling apart around her. Tired, she decided to take a quick nap on the couch before Malachy and Rose arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Each day was the same, kept in an old stone cellar, cold air creeping through the cracks in the stone mortar and water leaking down the walls. Nothing to do each day but to wait for the daily torture session to begin, hope the food was edible and wait for an opportune moment to devise a master plan. It was hard, his lips were cracking from the dehydration and he could feel his muscles loosing their strength. He tried his best to counteract the situation by doing push ups and sit ups every day but he knew after 5 weeks of limited rations that he could be doing more harm than good. He'd spent almost two weeks on that boat according to his calculations with nothing but a few bars of beef jerky, some rum and a few bottles of water he'd found in amongst the supplies in the cargo container he'd been locked in. He had no idea where he was, or who was behind it or even if Maurice Becker was still alive. He tried not to let himself think of Leslie too much, he couldn't let himself get emotional right now, even though the thought of getting back to here was keeping him alive. If he was going to survive this then he needed all of his wits about him. Only one thing was certain, he was on his own.

* * *

"Oh good she's asleep." Rose pulled the blanket over Leslie's shoulders and joined Mal at the table in their office above the bar.

"It looks like she was onto something. She's been scribbling some notes down here."  
"What does it say?"  
"Plenty of fish in the sea?"

"I don't understand."  
"We'll ask her when she wakes up. In the meantime, what are we going to do about getting her to take it easy?"  
"Nothing we can do."  
"Over my dead body. I'll tie her to a chair and make her eat myself soon. This punishment of hers has got to stop." Mal was getting really worried for her.  
"Give her time, it's not like you've been acting much better. When was the last time you finished a decent meal, or fell asleep without the help of a bottle of whiskey?"  
"You and I both know there is more at stake here than we've been told."  
"So what are you going to do? Force it out of her?"  
"For her own good, if I have to. Yes." Malachy raised his voice, stirring Leslie from her sleep.

"Well done Malachy." Rose went and poured her a glass of water and placed it in her hands as Leslie sat up, half groggy. "Here you go my dear, you look a little pale. Drink this and I'll make you something to eat."  
"No thanks, I'm fine." Leslie protested, Mal paced back and forth in the background.

"That's it." Mal threw down the file and made his way to the seating area where Leslie sat.

"Mal!" Rose warned him, but it was no good, sitting on the coffee table in front of Leslie, Mal took her hands and forced her to look at him.

"I know you love Jake, we all do but this has got to stop. If you don't eat something soon it's Jake whose going to come back and have to bury you. We need you at full strength."  
"I am at full strength." Leslie insisted.  
"Shag that. You look as skinny as a rake, you're as pale as a ghost and you haven't slept in weeks. You're ready to collapse from exhaustion and malnutrition."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sure she was tired and a little dizzy occasionally but Mal was just overreacting.

"Me ridiculous." Mal protested  
"Mal.. take it easy." Rose insisted.  
"What are you saying Mal? Do you want me to stop looking for Jake? Have you given up on him too?"

"Of course not but you can't keep punishing yourself like this."  
"I'm not its just…"  
"Stop lying to yourself Leslie. Every cop on the force has been where you are today, it's terrible I know but you have to push past the anger and the hate or it will tear you down."  
"I'm fine."  
"You are not fine Leslie. If Jake were here he'd be the first person to tell you what a fool you are being."  
"But his not here is he." Leslie bit back.  
"No, but you are, and me and Rose and Tinny and Des. We all love Jake, and we'll all keep looking for him as long as it takes but you need to look after yourself first. I want you to take a break, just for a day or so, get some rest and some perspective."

"No."  
"Please Leslie." Rose pleaded.  
"No. You can't tell me what to do. I'm not one of your children and you're not my father."  
"Is that so." Mal shouted in that loud disapproving parents get right before they scold you.

"Leslie." Rose couldn't believe she could be so rude. It was not like her.

"No, she's right." Mal stood back, "But I am the grandfather of that baby you're carrying and in Jake's absence it's my responsibility to see that it's looked after."  
"Wh….." Leslie looked up at Mal… tears streaming down her face. "How dare you."  
"Because somebody has to knock some sense into that thick head of yours."  
"MAL!" Rose was upset, he'd gone too far. "Enough!" She demanded.  
"Get out!" Leslie ordered him, pointing towards the door.

"This is my office, not yours and I'm staying." Mal folded his arms and stood his ground.

"Get out NOW!" Leslie ordered rising to her feet and pointing to the door again.

"Leslie honey." Rose comforted her, "stay calm."  
"No." Mal disagreed. "Let it out."  
"Get out of this office right now Malachy Doyle or I swear to god…"  
"What is going on here?" Rose asked, she'd never seen Mal have such fire towards Leslie, or anyone for that matter.

"He is my son and I have just as much at stake here as you. I'm not going anywhere. You can either deal with that or leave but this is my office."  
"How dare you. When Jake gets back were going to leave you and this place behind and you are never going to see us, or this baby ever again." Leslie went to storm out of the office. As she brushed past Mal to grab her jacket, he took her arm and prevented her from leaving. "Let me go."

"No."

"Mal this has gone too far." Rose tried to intervene, but Mal wasn't paying any attention to her.  
"Let me go I tell you." Leslie knew it was irrational but she searched for her gun, it was on the table out of reach. Rose was alarmed when she realised what she was looking at. Would she really draw her weapon on Mal? "Let me go!" she screamed again, this time clawing at Mal's hand and then pounding his chest with her fist. "You son of a bitch. You always put him down. You never thought he was good enough but he was a better man than you would ever be, a better detective, a better cop.."

"He was a screw up. Always has been always will be."  
"No!" she slapped him across the face, "He was a good man, is a good man." She pounded on him some more.

"Mal let her go." Rose ordered. Leslie was enraged. Rose was sure she was going to crack one of Mal's ribs she was pounding on him so hard.

"That's it let it go." Leslie started ranting over and over again, until exhaustion overcame and she found herself falling into Mal's arms and crying. "I hate you" she whispered again.

"I know you do." He smiled.

"I don't get it." Rose had no idea what had just happened.

"She let it out." Mal smiled, holding Leslie tight as she cried into his shoulder. Too long she had tried to keep dethatched, clear headed. She needed to grieve, to mourn, to fear. She wasn't a cop on this case, she was the grieving wife, the distraught girlfriend, the fearful mother.

"There, there." Mal comforted her. "I'm sorry but I had to do that. I couldn't have this hunger protest of yours go on much longer. You've got responsibilities now and it's time you started looking after them."

"How long have you known?"  
"Three weeks. Rose figured it our first. Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I wanted Jake to be the first to know."  
"He doesn't know yet? I can't wait to see his face when he finds out."  
"Do you think he'll be upset?"  
"Are you kidding me. Jake will be over the moon. Just wait and see."  
"I hope your right." Leslie imagined what his reaction would be, the fear on his face, then a fake smile until finally the real smile shone through. She knew he'd be a good dad, after all he had played a big part in raising Tinny, but they'd never spoken about starting a family and they were both so carer driven, maybe, she giggled, he'd be the stay at home dad while she climbed the ranks at work. Jake, vacuuming, washing dirty nappies and playing tea parties, that'd be the day.  
"There." Mal saw the faint smile touch her lips, "Now why don't you tell me what this means." He asked, holding up the note she had left on the file.

"And I'll fix you something to eat, and this time you're going to eat it." Rose added, glad things had settled down.  
"Mal?"  
"Yes dear." He said passing her a tissue.  
"I don't really hate you."  
"I know." He said holding her tight. "Now, let's find this son of mine so we can tell him the good news."  
"Deal." He helped her up, and handed her another tissue. Leslie wiped her eyes and took a seat at the table.

"Hmm." She said reading it over again, "It's something Hood told me." Then she remembered, "Actually it's something I accused him of thinking about Jake, I guess I have a few apologies to make there as well."  
"All in good time. What do you think it means?"  
"I'm not sure." Leslie looked at the board again as she twisted the paper in her fingers.

"Fish in the sea?" Rose repeated.

"That's it." Leslie pulled out the file of surveillance photos and flipped through them. "The tankers."  
"We searched them all, no one matching Jakes description boarded any of the ships to the mainland."  
"Not officially, but what if he was taken against his will?"  
"What are you thinking?"  
"There were an awful amount of shells on that dock, but no blood."  
"Yeah that was odd."  
"You don't think?"  
"It's the only possibility we never checked into. Everyone thought he was dead or he'd been taken but there has been no sign of them anywhere."  
"Becker certainly had enough money to buy his way onto a shipping container."  
"And the camera's never track that far in the yards. They mainly concentrate on the passenger terminals."  
"Right. I'll get Des onto that. I'm sure he can scrape up something."  
"Even if you're right. There must have been at least 20 ships docked in the harbour. How do we know which one he is on and where he is heading?"  
"If I was Becker? I'd want to stay at sea until things cooled down." Leslie thought aloud.  
"I'll track down the routes of every ship that has come and gone from St Johns in the last 5 weeks. See if any have gone missing or altered their course." Rose stepped closer and hugged Leslie.

"I have a good feeling about this Rose."  
"I know boy, me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tree: "It's three, trees grow in the ground"

"Oh great. Here comes the tree stooges again." Jake joked to distract himself as he found himself tied to a chair again, surrounded by concrete walls covered in blood and seeping water.

"How about this time I ask the questions and you give the answers? NO? Oh well it was worth a try."

Jake only ever saw the same 3 guys, two standing guard, the first tall, shoulder length oily brown hair with a scar down his left cheek like something out of a bad Rambo movie. The second, slightly shorter, more stocky with thinning hair and a compulsive squint in his left eye. Both heavily armed with large automatic weapons and a knife strapped to their thighs. Then there was Stinky, or so Jake called him. Rotten teeth, poor personal hygiene. He was short and skinny but full of muscles. Porter Rican or Mexican, he couldn't tell. The others seemed Russian? They never asked any relevant questions, and each torture session lasted for about an hour. Electric prods, burning pokers, he had it all, but Stinky's favourite weapons were his fists. Jake could hardly see out of his right eye as it was, and he was sure it had started to weep from an infection. His chest felt like a punching bag and he knew from experience that three of his ribs were cracked. The bullet wound in his leg wasn't healing either, especially with stinky sticking his thumb into eat every day. Jake knew that it was only a matter of time until infection or one too many broken bones put an end to his situation. If only he knew who was truly behind it and why?

* * *

Leslie couldn't believe how hungry she was. The cheese sandwich Rose had made barely touched the sides.

"That's the most I've seen you eat in days."  
"I don't know what I was thinking."  
"Would you like another?"  
"May I?"  
"Of course honey. Whatever you want." Rose took the plate and walked over to the kitchenette. She also pulled out a bowl and some chips and placed them on the table.

"Ok and thanks." Mal hung up the phone. "My contact at the Port authority is going to send over their shipping manifests in a moment. I'll cross check the data and see what I can find."

"What can I do?"  
"You can rest. You're exhausted."  
"I'm fine."  
"Don't argue. You are going to sit on that couch and out your feet up." Mal ordered as Leslie instinctively obeyed his command, "Here" he said handing her a file. "Make sure this list of known associates and places is up to date. With any luck this might be the break we need."

"Can I ask you guys to promise me something."  
"Anything." Rose smiled,

"Don't tell anyone, about the baby I mean."  
"Of course not honey, everything is ok though isn't it?"  
"It's fine it's just… I don't want Jake to be the last to know, if you get what I mean."  
"Of course we do." Mal kissed her on the head, "Your secret is safe with us."

"If you don't mind me asking." Rose stuttered uneasily, "How far along are you?"  
"Eleven weeks." Leslie smiled, "It's all been such a mess, I found out the day I found out about my promotion, I was hoping to have some time off with Jake so we could discuss things but first there was the bomber in the station and then the prison riot. I never got a chance to tell him."  
"Well I have to say it's about time." Mal teased her,

"Malachy!" Rose slapped him on the arm. She knew he'd been teasing Jake a lot lately.

"I told Jake months ago to hurry up and get his act together. I'm not getting any younger and I couldn't think of anyone better to have my grandchildren."

"You don't think we've rushed into things, not that this was planned or anything."  
"Are you kidding me?" Mal laughed, "Jake has been smitten with you ever since he saw you five years ago. Everyone could see you were destined to be with each other. I'm just glad you got your acts together before it was too late."  
"Well in that case Malachy, you're welcome." The sound of the fax machine starting up interrupted their break. Rose collected the papers and together the checked, double checked and cross checked their records. Rose made a map on the board of where ships went, their routes and any stopovers they made. Leslie overlaid indicators of countries and islands known to be favoured by those on their suspects list. After all had been compiled, there was still too much missing information to get an accurate idea of where Jake might be. As far as they knew, he could be anywhere in the entire ocean, or even on the other side of the world by now.

* * *

"Do you think Becker is heading back to St Pierre?"

"No. He burned too many bridges there. My money is on the guys he teamed up with. If only we knew more about them."  
"Leslie's should be back from the station soon with the updated files."  
"I think we're going to need some help on this one, if they have crossed the border then we aren't going to have the connections we need."  
"I know, I've been thinking about that." But so far she'd come up empty.  
"Who are you thinking about?"  
"Someone higher up, a fed say?"  
"Wolf?"  
"I've been putting the word out but as yet I haven't been able to find him."  
"Do you think he'll help?"  
"Jake's helped him often enough, we can only hope."

"Well I've been doing some checking of my own, this Carlos Romero, they are into some pretty heavy stuff. Not the usual drop kicks we have around here."  
"Why haven't I heard of them before?"  
"They originate in Spain, they've only started to surface in Canada and the United states in the last 6 months or so."  
"Any ships heading towards the good old Europe or the Mediterranean?"  
"Four." Rose dug out their files, "One heading to Bergen, Norway. Another to Greece, Then there's Murmansk Russia and a forth heading up to Glasgow."

"We'll that's something at least." Mal sighed with relief that finally they had a lead to work up again.

"Yeah but he could be on any of them, and by the time we search them all"  
"My money is still on Ireland or France." He felt certain that Becker had him, not Carlos and the Becker was making a run for it.

"But what if we're wrong?" Rose and Mal looked over their clues again in silence. Pick the right ship and Jake could be home before they knew it. Pick the wrong ship and they would be wasting precious time that Jake didn't have to spare. There would be no second chances this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Sounds like somebody needs a hand." The loud booming voice announced his presence as he entered through the doorway.

"Well now. You are a sight for sore eyes." Rose grinned as she stepped forward and hugged him.

"Please tell me you have something?" Mal stood straight and firm, shaking his hand.  
"It's not much but…" Wolf shrugged as he took a look at the board. "You've been busy."  
"Hey look who I found." Boyd announced as he and Des walked into the office like old buds. Des still didn't trust him.  
"You remember Boyd." Wolf checked as he watched Des trying to stand tall and calm, leaning against the door frame. Wolf had always had a sweet spot for Des, he reminded him of Jimmy in many ways.

"Boyd!" Mal welcomed him cautiously.  
"Malachy." Boyd sat down at the table ready to listen. "I hear you need my help."  
"You could say that again."  
"We really appreciate this Boyd." Rose thanked him, "We know this isn't exactly your jurisdiction but…"

"What do you know so far?" Rose started to fill them in as Des took a seat next to rose for protection.  
"Your boy there has made lot of enemies. I'd hate to state the obvious but how do you know that Becker still has Jake? Or that Becker isn't dead himself?"  
"The truth is we don't." Mal admitted, "But Becker wouldn't have let Jake go unless he didn't have a choice. Killing Jake became his life goal."  
"We'll when I heard what happened and that Mal here was looking for me, I made some investigations of my own."  
"Great what did you find?" Mal asked, impulsively leaning closer. Boyd was just about to fill them in when they heard a crashing sound coming from the stairwell.  
"Damn it." The soft, feminine voice cursed with frustration.

"Leslie." Mal almost leapt passed Wolf to go see what was happening. When he got to the stairs he could see Leslie at the bottom of the staircase, collecting all of the files that had spilled out across the floor.

"I'm so sorry Boss. I didn't see her." Jimmy apologised as he helped her pick up the papers. By now everyone was at the top of the stairs looking at the mess below.

"You are a walking disaster Jimmy." Boyd scolded him.

"Are you all right?" Mal asked as he pushed past and down to see Leslie.

"I'm fine. Honest Mal, just help me get these files under control. It's going to take me ages to put them back together again." Placing the last file in the box, Leslie picked it up and went to make her way up the stairs. Without allowing an argument, Mal took the box from her and followed right behind.

Back in the office, Leslie opened the box up again, "I grabbed everything I could on Romero." Leslie informed them.

"I'm sorry we haven't been officially introduced. "Jimmy smiled, extending his hand and wondering if he had a shot.

"My apologies. Leslie Bennett, meet Boyd, Jimmy and Wolf."  
"We've met." Wolf smiled, nodding his welcome, and nudging Jimmy to back off.

"And your role here is?" Boyd asked politely.  
"Leslie is Jake's um…." Rose stumbled.

"Girlfriend" Leslie added.

"More like unofficial fiancé." Mal hoped aloud.

"Well he's a lucky man." Boyd shook her hand. He could see she was not at the top of her game, he felt sorry for her, "Whatever we can do to help find Jake you let us know."  
"Thanks I appreciate that." Leslie didn't make much eye contact, she just poured herself a glass of water and drank it slowly. It was only early in the morning and things didn't normally settle down until after lunch.

"As you were saying?" Mal reminded Boyd.  
"Yes. Right." Boyd stopped staring at Leslie and continued his speech, "We've been hearing on the down low of this new drug cartel trying to break into Canada and England."  
"Carlos Romero's crew, yes we've heard of them."  
"We'll rumour is they are operating somewhere near the border of Spain and Morocco."  
"We are tracking four ships that headed that way. Do you think you could ask your contacts over there if they have heard anything?"  
"It's worth a try." Wolf took the names and left the room to dial a few numbers, Boyd and Mal continued discussing the case.

"My money is definitely on these guys, but what I don't understand is why they have kept him so long. You haven't received a ransom or anything?"  
"No." Leslie jumped in. "Becker is insane."  
"I remember." Boyd recalled,

"It's personal with him. He wants Jake dead, but not before his broken him."  
"Well if that's the case, you can bet Jake's still alive. From what I recall he was quite a cocky little bastard. It's going to take a lot to break him." Wolf smiled at Leslie, trying to give her some hope.

"I have a few more notes in the car. Maybe they can help." Leslie stood up to go and fetch them.

"Wait up, I'll come with you."  
"Rose please, I'm all right. You don't need to coddle me."  
"I thought I might get us something to drink while I'm down there."

"All right." With Leslie and Rose leaving, and Wolf in the other room on the phone only Jimmy, Boyd and Mal remained.

"Leslie and Jake, they're pretty tight?"  
"His head over heels for her."  
"Becker knows this?" Boyd asked, making notes.  
"I dare say he does."  
"We have eyes and ears out. They'll let us know if they find anything." Wolf announced as he returned. He took a seat at the table.

"Jimmy go do a perimeter search. Make sure no ones staking the place out."  
"But?"  
"Now Jimmy." Reluctantly Jimmy left and Boyd lowered his voice and sat a little closer for privacy.

"How's Leslie holding up?" Boyd needed clear heads and he wanted to know she was up for the job.

"She's tough. It hasn't been an easy few weeks for her."

"For any of you." Wolf added.

"How long do you think Jake can hold out? What does Becker know about him?"  
"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"From what I understand Becker's going to use every piece of information he can to make Jake wish he was dead. I have to know Mal. Does Jake know about Leslie?"  
"No." Mal whispered back, "No one does. Only Rose and me."  
"How far along is she?"  
"Three months." Mal's heart felt heavy. "Forgive me for saying this but I'm glad he doesn't know." He knew it would tear Jake apart to think of Leslie sitting back here worried about him. But she was a fighter. They both were.  
"Well that's a blessing at least. "

"You have to get him back for me. I don't know what I'll do if this doesn't end well."  
"I can't make you any promises Mal, but we'll try."

"I know you will. And thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Everything we have says Becker would be running for Ireland or Russia. Somewhere out of the way where he won't be found." Leslie said, not taking her eyes off of the case file she was reading as they discussed what they knew out loud for the seventh time.

"But we know Carlos is from Spain. It's in the opposite direction." Mal added.

"Both leads can't be right and we don't have time to chase up the wrong lead." Leslie reminded them then slumped back in her chair defeated, it was almost 7 o'clock.

"Ok, what about this?" Mal wiped a section of the board clear. "Leslie, you Rose and Jimmy work on the Becker angle and Boyd Wolf and I will work on the Carlos angle. Let's see if we can't find some direction."  
"First." Boyd interrupted, noting the mood around the table, "I say Des and Jimmy should go and buy us something to eat. We could all use a little sustenance; keep up our energy so to speak." He grinned, looking at Leslie.

"Why me?" Jimmy protested.

"Because I tolds you to that why!" Boyd ordered.

"Fine."  
"Great I'll drive." Des bossed him around, "I know this great place."

"Anyone for tea?" Rose asked, gathering the old coffee mugs.

"That sounds great, thanks Rose." Leslie stretched her back, then began reading through the files again.

"You know." Boyd began, "I could use a man like Jake on my team."  
"Don't be ridiculous." Mal quipped, "He's far too immature."  
"Seriously, I asked him once but he refused my offer."  
"Why?" Leslie asked intrigued.

"If you ask me, I think it was you."  
"Me?" Leslie blushed "Why?"  
"It's not the kind of life you would choose if you had someone waiting at home. Jake understood that."  
"Jake's not the settling down type." Leslie corrected him.  
"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Mal teased Jake in his absence.

* * *

There was no breakthrough until the third morning. Rose, Leslie, Des and Jimmy were asleep wherever they could find a place. Leslie had chosen the couch, Rose had found a chair and Des and Jimmy had leant up against a wall. As they slept, their heads had slowly maneuverer towards each other and Jimmy was now drooling over Des's shoulder. As the sound of the phone invaded her dreams, Leslie slowly woke up.

"Shh." Mal warned them, as Wolf quickly answered the phone to stop it from ringing.

"Uh huh…. All right… well keep me posted…" Wolf hung up the phone.

"Well?" Mal hated the silence of anticipation.

"Carlos's men are on the move. My gut thinks that they are getting ready for something big."  
"Where?" Leslie asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and joining them at the table.

"Gibraltar."  
"Gibraltar. Right." Mal was trying to piece together the information. That was near Spain. It was a good lead.

"That's United Kingdom Territory, that could help us." Leslie added.  
"They won't be there for long." Boyd informed them.  
"Then we have to go. Now!" Leslie was eager to get moving.

"Wait a minute." Mal stopped her as Boyd handed her a cup of coffee. "Is there any sign of Carlos, Becker or Jake?"  
"No. We still haven't been able to find a trace of them."

"His there. I know it." Leslie didn't want to waste any time.

"We can't be sure of that."

"How reliable is your intel?" Leslie asked Boyd.

"Impeccable."

"That settles it. Leslie stood up and grabbed her jacket."  
"Where do you think you are going?" Mal asked Leslie, "Leave this to us. We'll bring him home."  
"Not a chance." Leslie wasn't going to sit this out.

"Damn it Leslie. Stop being so stubborn."  
"I'm not arguing with you Mal. I'm going whether you like it or not. The question is are you coming with me?"  
"She's a real fire cracker isn't she." Boyd noted as he stood back to let her pass through to the bathroom to gather some supplies.

"You have no idea." Mal smiled.  
"My contact already has things under control. Besides, there are enough of us here to keep her safe." Boyd offered. "Let's go get your son." He walked over to where Des and Jimmy were sleeping as Rose was woken by Mal, "Wake Up!" he yelled in their ears. The two men jumped with a fright and wide eyed tried to figure out what had happened.

"Boss?"  
"On your feet. Wheels up in an hour."

"You got a lead?" Jimmy asked sleepily.  
"Gibraltar."

"I'm on it boss." Jimmy jumped to his feet.

"Des." Mal added, "You stay here and look after Tinny. We'll call you if we need anything."

"But I can come…"  
"We know Des." Rose added, placing a hand on his shoulder, "But we need you to keep working on these other leads just in case we're wrong."  
"No offense but why are you going?" He asked Rose.

"I can't leave Leslie alone with all of these men." She smiled at Mal, "Besides, we'll be back before you know it."  
"Ok." Des backed down, "And don't worry. I have everything under control here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It took just over 53 hours to make it to Gibraltar, with a stop over in London overnight. Everyone was exhausted and the mood was very sombre, but as the Gibraltar airport came into sight, the energy level surged and adrenalin started to pump through their veins. For the first time in 5 weeks, they were close to finding Jake. Preparing for the sudden altitude drop as they landed, Leslie held her breath and tried to keep her stomach. Trying to be conspicuous, they departed the plane in three distinct groups. First Boyd and Jimmy, then Leslie, Mal and Rose followed by Wolf close behind. Each group headed for the arrivals terminal to grab their luggage then took a seat in the airport café and waited.

"I hate this." Leslie complained. "I feel so close and yet so far."

"Try and take it easy." Mal settled her, "Boyd promised his man would be here."  
"I hope his all right."  
"It's Jake we're talking about here. If anyone can make it through this he can." Mal didn't know if he was trying to convince Leslie or himself as he watched the table at the rear by the window. Wolf sat reading the morning paper and drinking a coffee, while at the bar Jimmy and Boyd stood having a post flight drink. The exchange happened so fast, it would have been easy to miss. The waitress topped up Wolf's coffee then packing up his newspaper he took one last sip and left, followed close by Boyd and jimmy.

"What? Where are they going?" Leslie was sure they were leaving them behind.

"Don't cause a scene. Just grab your bags and follow me."  
"Where do you think he's heading?"

"I'm not sure." As Mal payed for the meals, the waitress passed him his change, and a key. Stunned by what she was seeing, Leslie sharpened her senses to keep up with the rest of them. Without question Mal took the key and walked calmly out to the foyer where the others had gone.

The car lot was full of cars and there was nothing on the key to identify the owner except for a number B37. Walking through the car lot, Mal pushed the central alarm and the car 5 down and one row over to their left beeped twice and flashed its lights. Lucky, she thought to herself, as the car was parked in row D48. Piling into the car, Leslie took the passenger seat as Rose sat in the back. Mal pulled down the visor to see a note with a single address on it. He started the car and followed the signs out of the airport towards their hotel. Watching the mirrors, Leslie noted the black car following behind, with Wolf at the driver's seat. Ahead of them a silver Toyota driven by Boyd and Jimmy. Suddenly she realised how safe her badge made her feel, especially now she was out of her jurisdiction and in a foreign country. Here she had no "police" rights or protection. Jake played in this world everyday, but he had her and Hood to dig him out of trouble, here there was no one.

The hotel was off of the main strip, not very high class but it would afford them the privacy they required. They parked their cars and headed inside. In addition to the address, a key had been left in each car. Bypassing the front desk, they made their way to the third floor and checked into their rooms.

"Mal I…"

"Shh." Mal stopped her from talking as he surveyed the room for any bugs. "We're clear."  
"What is all of this cloak and dagger stuff?"

"It's how we stay concealed. Sends us home alive." Boyd answered as he entered to make sure everything was all right.

"Do you know where Jake is or not?" Leslie asked impatiently.  
"No." Boyd replied honestly, "But my associate does. He'll be here within the hour. In the meantime I suggest we freshen up."  
"Thank you." Mal tried to smooth things over.  
"Just don't get too comfortable. This is a strictly in and out operation."

"What aren't you telling us?" Leslie asked.

"Listen, I'm here to help. How about you stop questioning us and start playing along. One mistake and none of us might make it home."  
"Ease up ok." Mal knew Leslie could be pushy but he was used to it, and he couldn't abide Boyd talking to her like that.  
"Look. I get your hurting and I also get that you have more to lose than any of us but if we aren't a tight unit then this whole thing is going to fall apart."  
"I get it." Leslie yielded.  
"Good."

"Please forgive Boyd." Wolf chimed in as he joined the conversation. "We are all a little tense. Things here aren't as stable as they seem and since we aren't here officially…."  
"I know, I'm sorry I don't mean to be so pushy it's just…"  
"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." She found herself saying.  
"When the dirt starts to fly, you keep your head down. No heroics. Got it."  
"I'm not just going to sit back…"  
"There you go again. Are we going to have a problem here?"  
"No."

"Hmm." Boyd looked at Mal, "Just as stubborn as your son. I can see why they are a perfect match. Arguments at your place must be very passionate."  
"Don't you know it." Mal smiled as Leslie and Rose glared disapprovingly at him.

"Harassing the women again Boss?"  
"Squires!" Mal greeted him. "Good to see you again. I assume you set this all up?"  
"Had to get a man in ahead of time, keep an eye out."  
"Well thank you."

"Have you seen Jake?" Leslie asked again, unable to help herself.

"Leslie." Mal warned her."

"That's ok." Squires moved over to the window and looked out. "I'm not sure if Jake is there exactly, we won't know until we get inside. However, if you take a look down there to you left," He pointed, opening up the curtains for a better view, "Three blocks back from the shoreline." Everyone looked to get a lay of the land, "There has been a lot of traffic in and out of the second warehouse. Trucks day and night, deliveries at all hours. Carlos has made it his new base of operations. My bet is Jake is being kept in there."  
"How certain are you?"

"Like I said.. I can't be sure…"  
"God." Leslie placed a hand over her mouth, she felt feint so she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Here" Rose gave her a glass of water. If they were wrong, Carlos would know they were onto him and he would be dead for sure.

"Is she ok?" Squires asked.

"Meet Leslie Bennett, Jake's partner." Boyd introduced them.  
"Oh. I'm sorry I should have realised."

"That's ok." Leslie regained her composure and stood back up. "What's our next move?"  
"It's going to have to be a seek and destroy mission. We are heavily outnumbered and we would never win an outright assault."

"So we sneak in, take a look around, grab Jake and get the hell out of there." Mal simplified things.  
"Exactly."

"All right." Mal was ready to go.

"We'll wait until dark to cover our tracks. Boyd and Jimmy will take the front. Mal you and I will take up the right and Wolf and Leslie can take the rear. "

"And me?" Rose asked, noting her omitance.  
"Rose you can keep the truck going, we are going to need a fast get away and you can keep an eye out and let us know if something isn't going right."  
"Sounds great, there's just one problem." Mal told them.  
"What?" Squires asked confused.

"Leslie's not going."  
"What? Why?" Leslie protested.

"Not in your condition."  
"She's pregnant." Boyd answered.

"Go Jake. Well that's ok. Wolf can take up the rear on his own."

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing."

"Well what can you do?" Squires asked. He knew better than anyone the need to avenge a loved one.

"I can stand outside, I'm a fine marksman, best in my class."

"A sniper." Squires liked the idea, "That actually suits us nicely."  
"Then it's agreed. I won't sit on the sidelines and do nothing. Get me a high powered rifle. I can take up a position outside, take down anyone who tries to get away."  
"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, you get out of there as fast as you can."  
"Agreed."

"And no kill shots. We have no jurisdiction here so if anyone dies it will be classed as murder."

The sense of usefulness filled the air again as they prepared for each of their roles. Squires left to scout the area one last time before night fell and their mission began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They waited in silence for the night to fall. Ditching their cars at the hotel, Squires arranged for two black, unmarked vans in their place. The mood was tense as they piled in. Mal drove the first car and Squires drove the second. They pulled up three doors down and one street back, behind an old furniture shop just out of sight. Their roles rehearsed they didn't speak. Mal put the car in park and exited the vehicle. Rose stood beside him out in the night air. "Keep safe old man." She trembled then kissed him and left to take her position in the driver's seat, praying for a good result.

"Here." Boyd handed Leslie the rifle. Then each of his men grabbed their weapons and started assuming their positions. Leslie smiled at them, then went to take up her position.

"Leslie wait."  
"Mal I…"  
"If this doesn't go right I just want you to know. I'm couldn't be more happier knowing that Jake found you. You make him a better man. Thank you."  
"Mal.. Just bring him back alive."  
"No fear of that. He's going to be grounded for life for putting us all through this."  
"Hmm." She smiled as she watched Mal jog to catch up to Squires.

"You owe me big time for this one Jake Doyle. You mark my words." She whispered as she walked into the night.

* * *

"It's a real shame boy" Becker began,

"Hmm." Jake smiled as he spat the blood from his mouth. "Why? Did you lose your favourite marble or something?"  
"You know, I'm going to miss these little chats of ours."  
"Yeah me too. Maybe you could drop by if your ever in town, share a pint."Jake replied as cocky as ever. Then "Hmph." He groaned as another blow connected with his already broken ribs. "Ok ok you can buy the pint."

"We're going to be leaving soon and I'm afraid there's just no room for you anymore."  
"That is a shame, just leave me here. I promise not to throw any wild parties while you're gone."  
"Oh there will be lots of parties where you're going." Becker smiled, "And all the pretty ladies you could want."  
"Sounds nice." He grinned, cocking his eyebrows. He felt like every bone in his body was broken, his jaw was killing him, the blood was well and truly dried to his hair from all the blows to the head he had received and his vision was not exactly clear with one eye almost completely swollen over and the other blood shot. He was sure he had lost two teeth and that the infection in his leg was turning bad. Jake started to wonder how many days he had left in him.

"Any last requests Jake my boy before I put an end to our little tat er tat today?"  
"No. I'm good."

"Well… so long."

* * *

Wolf counted at least 8 persons out front of the warehouse, all heavily armed. He snuck up carefully behind a truck parked halfway between them and the side window. Jimmy followed close behind. With two shotguns and a bag of ammo he looked so awkward as he ran towards cover. Wolf could only shake his head in disbelieve at how uncoordinated he was and amaze at how he hadn't gotten himself killed before now. The moon was high, so there weren't many shadows to hide in. Wolf waited for the right moment, then signalling that the coast was clear, he grabbed Jimmy's jacket and headed for the side window. Wolf ducked down as soon as he got there, frozen like another piece of tin on the side of the wall.

"Damn it Jimmy." He cursed, punching him warningly with a slap to the chest as Jimmy broke his stride to late and crashed into the side of the warehouse.

"Ouch!"

"Shhh!" Wolf placed a hand over Jimmy's mouth to quiet him, then when Jimmy had calmed down, he peeked inside to see the layout of the land. Inside he could see nothing out of the ordinary. Shelves full of boxes, packed and ready to ship. Work tables for sorting and various work stations and trollies. The shelves obscured most of his vision, but he could make out at least three more men inside, pacing back and forth. Just off to his left, he could see another room, indicated by the locked door. One man seemed to be guarding the room. It was a fair bet Jake was in there somewhere. Squatting back down under the window, he signalled to Jimmy that he had seen three men to the right and two to the left. Cocking his gun, he waited for Boyd's signal as he completed his ritual prayer that everyone made it out of this one alive.

* * *

Four men left the warehouse in a hurry and got into a black jeep. Taking off like a shot, they left a cloud of dust and the sound of their engine revving reverberating down the street. Using the distraction to their advantage, Boyd sent the signal. A simple fist in the air told them to get ready, and the lowering of the fist told them to make their move. Boyd broke in through the rear door, crouching down low, he peered carefully around every corner. As the first guard approached him, he snuck up behind him and placed his hand over the guards mouth, suffocating him until he fell unconscious. Laying him down quietly, he took the guards gun and crept forward. Looking across, he saw Wolf expertly land on his feet as he hoped in through the open window, followed by Jimmy, who got caught up in his gun strap and fell on the ground face first. Wolf picked him up and put him on his feet, then tracked the second guard who was approaching from the right.

"Sorry Boss." Jimmy apologised.

"Just take it easy." Two down, the other three still had no idea they were being compromised.

* * *

Leslie found the prime position on the porch of the warehouse behind Carlos's hideout. With the silencer on, it would be impossible to locate her position, and it was one of the few areas in shadow. She had a clear view of Wolf, Jimmy and Boyd. Occasionally she could see the men at the front when they moved past the edge of the warehouse and she used the sight on her rifle to zoom in as far as she could. It had been 5 mins since Boyd, Wolf and Jimmy made their ways inside and it was a relief that it was still silent inside. She told herself it was a good sign, that they were still undiscovered. Looking across the way, she saw Rose, biting her lip and tapping the steering wheel as she waited anxiously for them to return.

* * *

"Quit playing around." Carlos's second in charge called out from where he was checking his inventory, "The plane leaves in an hour."  
"You hear that Jake my boy." Becker teased him, "It's time to say goodbye."  
"That's a real shame."  
"I'm not sure how it was for you, but for me these last few weeks have been priceless. Of course it doesn't add up to the time you cost me rotting away in that cell, but it will have to do."  
"Yeah. It's been a real blast." Jake laughed awkwardly, as Becker raised a gun and took the safety off.

* * *

'BANG!' Leslie felt her heart stop as it jumped out of her skin. She had to force her hand to stop shaking as she zoomed in to find out what was happening. The shot had echoed through the walls and now the half a dozen men who had been holding up out front were now making their way inside. Leslie took aim and hit one in the leg, it slowed him down but he was out of site before she could take him down. Two more went to go through the back, but a shot to the shoulder and to the right chest minimised their numbers to four.

"Don't you leave me now Jake Doyle!" She warned as she searched the perimeter but by now they were all inside. It was up to them now, she would have to stay put to help cover their escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Inside, Becker stood proudly gloating. He could hear the commotion now going on outside but it didn't matter. With a split second and a twitch of the finger his mission to kill Jake would be complete. His old life gone, Becker didn't really care what happened next. He'd survive it, just like he had all of the other hard times. Jake opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"What are you insane?" The shot splinted the concrete in front of his feet. Small pieces of cement had lodged in his shins the force of the impact was so strong.

"Imagine what that's going to do to the bones in your skull. That poor cop friend of yours is going to have a hard time identifying the body." He chuckled, "That's if they ever find you of course. It is a big ocean after all."

"If you think killing me is going to end this then you are even crazier than I thought." Jake tried to stay strong but he wasn't a fool.

"What are you thinking?" Carlos's second in command came in gun ready.

"Just having a little fun is all." He smiled.

"Well quit it. The boss will be here soon and we don't need any undue attention."

"A little late for that I would say." Crowed Boyd as he snuck up behind and placed a gun to the mans ear. Taking a moment to do a quick shoulder check, he could see that Mal, Jimmy Wolf and Squires were still in their concealed positions. Becker had no idea how many were there waiting to take him down.

"Now who is this?" Becker wondered.

"Jake you ok buddy?" Boyd asked, not taking his eyes off of Becker.

"Never been better." He smiled, spitting the blood from his mouth. It was the first time in days he'd been able to allow himself to have a little hope.

"This si your rescue team? A little insulting don't you think?"

* * *

"Oh no." Rose tried to call Mal's phone, but as it rang, she heard his ringtone coming from the glove box. "Damn it." Unarmed, un trained she struggled with what she should do as Carlos's motor car and several of his men on motorbikes and heavily armed rode up to the warehouse. If she left her position, she could be putting them all at risk. She didn't have the know how or the skills to sneak in and tell them in person. She just had to hope that Boyd and his men had their eyes open and had counted on this scenario happening. She'd give anything right now to know what was going on in there. As it was she could barely make out where Leslie was hiding. Thank god she was safe.

* * *

"You're not getting out of this one Becker." Boyd pointed his gun to enhance his point further.

"Boy am I glad to see you buddy." Jake wriggled in his straps to try and free himself while Becker was distracted.

"Me too." Boyd step forward and indicated for Becker to step back, which he did, but without taking his aim off of Jake.

"I've got nothing to lose here friend. You may shoot me, but not before I get a round off and shoot old Jake here."

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

"Whose going to stop me? Just you?"

"Squires!" Boyd yelled, just moments before he appeared in the doorway gun raised and pointed at Becker.

* * *

"Shag this." Leslie had come up with a million scenarios as to why the gunfire had gone off and why Boyd and his men hadn't showed themselves yet. None of them good. She tried to calm her nerves, tried to take a deep breath and tell herself everything was all right, but the moment she saw the black jeep approaching it was a futile battle. She recognised the passenger straight away, Carlos Romero. He got out of his car casually, no sign he had been tipped off to what was going down, but if they didn't make their escape soon they would be blocked in. She watched him walk his parade past his men to the front entrance, then just as he stepped inside, she took aim and shot out the front tires. The car leaned slightly to the left. With another shot, she took out the petrol cap, fuel now pouring out over the road below. His men had started to gather around, checking out the damage while raising their firearms at the unknown assailant. With one last shot Leslie sent sparks flying and the fuel on the ground ignited, lighting a path to the jeep and throwing it ten feet into the air before it came crashing down onto the bikes parked nearby. Three of his men were taken out instantly, another two were unconscious and the remaining four men covered their boss like their life depended on it. She watched Carlos and his men disappear inside the warehouse. There was no time to loose. Dropping her rifle, she picked up the two hand guns she had stored and made her way down towards the warehouse. If she couldn't warn them in time, she could at least help even the odds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**:

"Don't move." Boyd ordered Becker as Squires took out his knife and untied Jake. Rubbing his hands, the skin was open and sore where the cuffs had been chaffing and he had tried to break out of them over the last few days.

"Thanks I owes you one." He nodded gratefully at Squires. "Sorry to ruin your day Becker."

"Oh this aint over Jake." Maurice promised, as another seven men came out of nowhere. Boyd didn't flinch, he still had another card or two to play aswell. Standing firm, they each waited for someone to make the next move. As they waited, the room was shaken and everyone lost their balance momentarily as a bright orange light filled the room.

"What was that?" Squires asked Boyd.

"I'm not sure…" Boyd stopped talking and listened to his earpiece. "Copy that."

"What is it by?" Jake asked concerned.

"Carlos is here, somebody blew up his jeep."

"Not such a great idea." Becker warned him, "Carlos doesn't take kindly to people who do him wrong. I'm the picture of a perfect gentleman compared to him."

"Secondary positions now. I have the package." Boyd ordered as he heard Carlos and his men approaching from behind.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Carlos screamed as his men trained their weapons on Boyd and his men.

"I was just tying up some loose ends here."

"You brought the Feds down on us. What were you thinking?"

"It's not a problem Carlos. I was just about to show our guests to the door. Boys." He smiled as each man was shadowed by one of Beckers men. Boyd, Jake and Squires looked at each other quietly.

"Great rescue guys. Just let me know what the plan is now and I'll play along."  
"I have them right where I want them." Boyd grinned, then turning around sharply, he grabbed the gun from the mercenary behind him and forced him to his knees before knocking him out cold with the butt of his gun. Squires and Jake did the same. Then Jake set after the man next closest to him, kicking him in the knee then trying to knock him out with a blow to the head. The guy stumbled uneasily on his feet but not enough to knock him out. Throwing a few punches of his own, Jake shook his head to try and stay on his feet. He was in no condition for a fight right now.

Boyd blocked punches of his own as the six foot nine and built like a professional wrestler. It wasn't an easy task, and if it had been a normal mission he could have used his weapon by now, but as this was an off the books case, he had to ensure that no one was killed during their escape. It wasn't long before back up arrived. Mal, pleased to see Jake alive, raced to his side and helped him to subdue his assailant. "Good to see you son."  
"You too pops." Jake gave him a pat on the shoulder and made a mental note to give him a great big hug when they were all safe. He was a good father and jokes aside, he was grateful to be able to have the opportunity to tell him so. "Now where's Becker. I have some business to finish with him."

He looked around and saw Becker hanging by the rear exit. Making his way across the room, He had to duck and weave as Wolf and Squires took out two more guys. Jimmy held one at gunpoint against the wall as he spotted for the other two. Carlos was hiding just in the shadows watching everything go down. He held his gun up for protection, but like Boyd and his men, the last thing he needed was to be implicated in a murder that had nothing to do with him. His men did all they could to get rid of their intruders, but no one was keen to fire.

"Maurice you stays where you're at by. I'm coming for you." Jake called out as Becker started to flee.

"Better luck next time Jake my boy." He waved as he opened the rear door and prepared to disappear into the night.

"NO!" Jake looked deep inside to find as much speed as he could. There was no way that Becker was getting away this time. But as he opened the door, and the night breeze blew across his cheeks Becker came face to face with Leslie's weapon.

"Leslie no!" By now Jake had caught up and Wolf and Boyd had managed to creep around the rear. Becker was blocked in and he knew it.

"Give it up Becker."  
"Jake. Are you ok?" Leslie asked, relieved to see him on his feet.  
"I'm fine." Jake smiled at her, glad to see her with his own eyes again she was even lovelier than he had remembered.

"Maurice Becker you are under arrest. Drop your weapon and kneel on the ground."

"Well." He chuckled. "It looks like the better man one after all." Becker lowered his hands and went to give Leslie the gun. Their guns also raised, Wolf Boyd and Squires stepped closer to back her up. Boyd wanted to warn her to stay back, but that would give Becker a weakness to focus on. They had to keep her position strong. Trying to get close enough to pull her away as soon as the exchange was made. Boyd stretched forward and grabbed the gun as Wolf grabbed Leslie and pushed her behind him. Becker was on his knees in no time and under guard by Boyd and squires. His men subdued, Leslie turned around and threw her arms around Jake.

"My god Jake. You had us all worried. It's been weeks."

"I know. Sorry about that."

"Damn right you should be." She kissed him.

"Owe." He groaned as the sores on his lip stuck to hers.

"Sorry." She rubbed her finger gently over the sores as he held her tight, feeling her skin, smelling the scent of lemon in her hair from her shampoo. God she was beautiful.

"We need to get out of here now." Boyd ordered.

"Where's Carlos?" Jimmy asked looking around.  
"His not our concern." Mal interrupted, "We have Jake and Becker it's time to go." Boyd lifted Becker back onto his feet and marched behind him. Leslie and Mal helped to hold Jake up as Squires and Jimmy took the lead. Wolf took up the rear.

"You know Jake, it's been a hell of a ride and I think you were right. Killing you wasn't the right move." Becker laughed as he tripped, falling forward he fell into Jimmy. Grabbing Jimmy's gun as he spun around and faced Jake he took no hesitation, pulling the trigger. "Killing those you love is."

Jake fell back and landed on the ground, as Leslie's body flew backwards and slammed into the dirt behind her.

"Oh my god Leslie no" He crawled over to her on hands and knees as fast as he could. "Don't you leave me Leslie." Wolf ripped her coat off so he could see how badly she was hurt. Jimmy looked on stunned as Boyd and Squires tried to gain control of Becker again. He had slipped into the container yards nearby and they couldn't find him.

"We need the car. Now!" Mal called for Rose.

"Leslie you hold on you hear me." She wasn't responding. Jake had never seen her lying so still.

"I've got a pulse. It's weak but it's there." Wolf heard the car coming, and picked Leslie up in his arms. Mal tried to hold Jake back as he opened the rear door of the van. Wolf put her inside and Jake leaned against the rear wall and cradled her in his arms.

"We need to get her to a hospital now." He cried.

"We can't." Wolf knew how bad it was, but they couldn't risk it.

"What do you mean. This is Leslie we are talking about."

"We're here illegally Jake. We have no jurisdiction."

"I don't care."

"Don't you leave me Leslie. Don't you dare leave me." Jake cradled her in his arms, praying she would be all right as Mal, Rose and Wolf looked knowingly at each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Becker felt the night air heavy in his lungs as he tried to catch his breath. His back up hard against the container, he closed his eyes and listened to the footsteps around him. Two men approached from his right, so he snuck quietly to his left. Rounding the corner of the container he came face to face with Carlos Romero.

"Thank god it's you." Becker smiled.

"I warned you your vendetta was going to get you killed." He motioned for his men to undo his handcuffs.

"I'm not dead yet." He smiled,

"No, no you're not." Carlos placed a hand over Becker's shoulder and walked side by side with him, "But thanks to you my little operation here has been placed in jeopardy and I have lost many men."

"I am sorry about that. Let me make it up to you."

"And just how do you suppose to do that?"  
"I still have a little side business of my own. You give me a week or two and I can guarantee you enough money to make this little hiccup seem incidental."  
"Hmm." Carlos laughed, "You really are a glass half full kinda guy aren't you Maurice."

"I guess I am."

"Good. I like that in my associates." Becker never saw it coming. The sound of his final breath escaping from his lips was the only sign that something was wrong. Becker didn't say a word, he simply stared Carlos in the eyes as his body slumped to the floor. "I told you when you first came to me old man, not to let your personal vendetta bring any attention to my business."

"Do you want me to take care of the body boss?"

"Leave him." He signalled for his men to regroup. "We need to move our operation out of here as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Squires asked Boyd.

"It came from our right." He responded. Their guns cocked and ready, they snuck around the side of the container. In the distance they could see the tail lights of a car speeding away, and no more then ten feet in front of them, a body lay cold in the dirt, face down. On guard, they rolled it over,

"Becker."

"Carlos must have eliminated him."

"At least it's one less threat we need to deal with."

"Come on." Squires insisted, "We need to get out of here too. Both men took one last look, confirmed he was dead and headed to rendezvous with the others.

* * *

"How is she?" Boyd asked climbing into the back of the van as Squires took over the driving.

"She's ok. She's going to be ok." Jake mumbled.

"Where's Becker?" Mal asked worried he hadn't returned with them.

"Becker won't be a problem for you anymore?" Boyd promised  
"Did you?"  
"No Carlos took that liberty for us."

"What on earth was she doing out of position." Jimmy scolded her.

"I should have never brought her along." Mal blamed himself.

"Let me look." Rose insisted. But Jake was holding on too tightly and he wouldn't let her go.

"Jake." Mal tried to reason with him, "Jake Rose needs to have a look."

"Should we tell him?" Wolf asked Boyd.

"Tell him what?" Jimmy asked confused.

"No." Squires had been in this situation before, "It will only make things worse."

"It should have been me. Leslie I'm so sorry." Jake whispered as he kissed her on the forehead. Rose tried to feel around for an exit wound. Wolf had managed to get her coat off before Jake had taken her. Rose felt around, there was no blood pooling on her shirt, that everyone took as a good sign.

"Jake" She groaned softly.

"Oh god Leslie." His heart skipped a beat, "It's ok. I've got you."

"She's wearing a vest." Rose revealed excitedly.

"Way to go Leslie." Mal cheered. Relaxed a little, Jake helped to pull her shirt off. A singly gold bullet could be seen stuck in the lead plate just above her heart.

"Oh no." Rose noticed something else, a second hole in the middle of her chest, this bullet had gone straight through.

"No no no no no!" Jake mumbled as he took her vest off to try and stop the bleeding.

"You clever girl." Wolf smiled as Jake revealed a second vest underneath the first. The second bullet had lodged in the wall of the second vest. Just to be certain, Jake took off the second vest and checked her again. Nothing. There was a bruise forming where the second bullet had come close to her skin, but no puncture wounds. He closed her shirt up and wrapped her in his jacket to keep her warm.

"Leslie Bennet, what am I going to do with you? What were you thinking?"  
"This is your fault Jake." She smiled, "I told you to leave Becker alone."  
"She's going to be fine." Mal fell back and took a moment to catch his breath. Leslie had become like a daughter to him and he couldn't imagine life without her. Everyone sat back in the van and took time to regroup their thoughts and their energy levels after what they had all been through. Jake was safe, Leslie was ok and Becker was finally out of their hair for good.

* * *

"Uncle Jake" Tinny squeezed him hard, but he didn't mind. He'd missed her so much. "Oh god. Sorry."  
"That's all right. I missed you too."

"I'm so glad you're not dead."

"Yeah. Me to little brother." Kathleen hugged him gently, "I guess I'll have to put up with you for a few more years after all."

"Nice, real nice."

"Leslie gave Jake a blanket and tucked him in on the couch, then went to pour him some water.

"No you don't young lady." Mal took the glass from her hand and placed her down on the couch beside Jake.

"I'm all right Mal. Honest."  
"Well we're not taking any chances."

"The doctor checked me out and I got a clean bill of health. I'll be a bit sore for a while but no permanent damage."

"You two are as bad as each other. I'm getting too old for this." He smiled giving her a glass of water.

"I could get use to this old man, you waiting on me hand and foot."

"Don't count on it. Besides you have responsibilities now. You need to get your strength up because you're going to need it." Mal smiled.

"Have you lost your mind old man. You're not making any sense."  
"Jake there's something I need to tell you but I'm not quite sure how to say it…" Leslie hesitated as Jake looked longingly into his her eyes. What could she ever have to tell him that could make her so nervous.

"She's up the duff by. You're going to be a father."

"Mal!" Rose nudged him in the hips disapprovingly.

"You're what?" Jake wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"It's true. I found out just before you were kidnapped by Becker."

"You mean."

"You're going to be a dad." She smiled hesitantly.

"Oh my god Leslie. That's fantastic." He hugged her tight and kissed her so hard she almost lost her breath. "Wait…" He looked at Mal, "You knew about this, and you let her go into a fire fight."

"Try stopping her. She's just as stubborn as you are."

"It wasn't his fault. I left my position. I wasn't meant to be anywhere near the fight but when I heard those gunshots and I saw Carlos and his men outnumbering you all I…"

"It's ok." Jake held her again. "But if you ever do anything like that ever again I'm going to tie you to the bed and have Dez feed you his infamous potato pie for the next.. how far along are you anywayz?"

"Eleven weeks, well eleven and a half now" She smiled, feeling her stomach. Jake placed his hand under hers and tried to imagine what it must feel like.

"Tree months." The idea was starting to sink in. He could see how happy she was, her face was glowing, her cheeks were squished her grin was so wide and her eyes were sparking. He knew he was head over heels for her and that he couldn't live without her, but now, for the first time, he no longer needed to doubt that she felt exactly the same way about him. Mal and Rose left the room to go and share the good news with the rest of the family, while Jake and Leslie took advantage of their first moment alone together and held each other tight. Not even broken ribs, a fractured jaw or any of the many scars and wounds he carried was going to stop him from kissing Leslie and showing her how much he loved her. Loved them both. Kissing her gently, he reached down deep under the couch and pulled out something he had been hiding for a while.

"Close your eyes,"

"Jake what why? Don't be silly."

"Just do it."

"All right."

"He slipped the ring onto her finger as he kissed her gently on the lips then whispered in her ear…. "Marry Me."

"Oh god Jake yes. Of course I will."

"I mean you can think about it for a while if you want. I'd understand."  
"There's nothing to think about Jake. You're my man. You always have been."

"And you're the one from me. From the moment I saw you in that hospital room, when I heard you sing at the bar and that first night in your kitchen. I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. Marry Me."

"Yes."

"Marry Me." He asked again just to be sure.

"Jake…." She looked at the ring, "I do." She kissed him back as Tinny walked into the room and started screaming with Joy. Rose, Dez, Mal and Katherine came in to see what all of the commotion was,

"Well it's about time Jake." Mal congratulated him, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
